


Dance Magic Dance

by violet_quill



Series: Harry Potter Crossover Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/pseuds/violet_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I heard you," he accused. "Out there. <i>Singing</i> again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Magic Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005 for anjenue, who challenged me with Draco/Jareth.

Draco lounged across the bed, his boots propped up on the footboard as he let out a long suffering sigh. "I heard you," he accused. "Out there. _Singing_ again."

Jareth closed the door behind him and leaned against it, smirking. "I thought you liked my singing."

"Sure, okay. At appropriate times. But I don't see why you insist on just randomly bursting into song. It seems very unprofessional to me."

"I'm the Goblin King. It's what I do." He took a few strides towards the bed, looking down at Draco with an acclaiming eye.

Draco snorted. "And I suppose you were mucking about what that baby again. The power of the babe, indeed. You're sure you're not just trying to lure that girl here?"

"You know how I feel about girls," Jareth said, climbing onto the bed. "In nine more hours the baby will be mine and the girl will be going back to play with her dolls, assuming she doesn't die between now and then."

"I don't know why I insist on coming to visit you in this dreadful place. If it weren't for good diplomatic relations with goblins - "

"And brilliant shags."

"Right." Draco rolled his eyes. "I've been waiting here for an hour. You're obviously more interested in that stupid baby than me. By the way - piece of advice? If you're not wanting him rescued, maybe you should try hiding him a bit better. Instead of dancing and singing and tossing him about and dressing him so he looks like Where's Waldo."

"How about I toss you instead?" Jareth suggested, reaching towards him. "Besides, you like it when I dance, admit it. It's like _magic_."

Draco cocked his head to the side. "I see you're wearing those trousers again."

"You like them?"

"Those have got to be the tightest trousers ever made." Draco leaned forward and ran his hand over Jareth's thigh, ending with a light touch on his groin. "They accentuate your package quite nicely."

"Want to unwrap it?"

"You know, just because you're a _king_..."

Jareth ran his hand lightly through Draco's hair. "Oh, come on then, love. Want me to sing you a song?" He leaned into the wizard's ear and hummed softly. "My baby's love had gone and left my baby blue..."

Draco smiled. "Oh, all right, then. But if I may make a suggestion - when we're done, change your trousers. You're going to _terrify_ the baby with that thing."


End file.
